Mechaniczne Imperium
Mechaniczne Imperium (ang. Machine Empire) - są to roboty, które występują w Power Rangers Zeo, w dwóch odcinkach Power Rangers in Space, a ostatni raz występują w Power Rangers Wild Force. Mechaniczne Imperium od wielu lat podbija galaktykę za pomocą kogów, myśliwców, a czasami wielkimi statkami. Gdy chcieli podbić Ziemię, to najpierw zniszczyli pałac Rity Repulsy i Lorda Zedda, a później wyruszyli na Ziemię, gdzie na potknęli na Zeo Rangersów. Zlikwidowanie Zeo Rangersów było ich głównym celem. Potem pojawił się Złoty Ranger, co utrudniło sprawę, a jeszcze gorsze było zniszczenie Króla Mondo przez Super Zeo Megazord. Po tym zajściu pojawia się Louie Kaboom, który podbił Imperium, ale Rangersi przeszkodzili, potem pojawia się syn Króla Mondo i Królowej Machiny Książę Gasket i jego żona Archerina, którzy też chcieli podbić Imperium, ale najpierw zostali pokonani przez Rangersów, a potem wysłany gdzieś przez Króla Mondo(ciekawe, jak wrócił). Na sam koniec Mechaniczne Imperium zostało pokonane przez Rangersów, a na koniec wygnany przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda. W Power Rangers in Space Mechaniczne Imperium Zostało zniewolone przez Dark Spectera i Razem wyruszyli na księżyc, gdzie był Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion i Złoty Ranger, ale Ostatecznie Zostali Zniszczeni przez falę energetyczną Zordona. W Power Rangers Wild Force okazało się, że Kogi i 5 generałów przeżyło i na księżycu wykopują Wężowiec Lorda Zedda, ale 10 czerwonych rangersów zniszczyło na dobre Mechaniczne Imperium. Venjix, który przeżył wybuch Wężowca Lorda Zedda postanawia stworzyć nowe Mechaniczne Imperium, które ma dokończyć działanie Króla Mondo i Królowej Machiny, czyli podbić wszechświat. Ze względu na to, że Ziemia stawiała silny opór postanowiono wymyślić nowy plan. Venjix w ciągu trzech lat wywołał na Ziemi globalny chaos przejmując kontrolę nad wszystkimi sieciami komunikacji oraz internetem. Ludzkość po tak długim czasie terroru zamierza zmienić swój los. Król Mondo Król Mondo (ang. King Mondo) jest Królem Mechanicznego Imperium. Ma żonę Królową Machinę i dwóch synów: Księcia Gasketa i Księcia Sprocketa. Jest nerwowy i chce za wszelką cenę zlikwidować Rangersów. Potem w jednej z walk Ginie od Super Zeo Megazorda. Wraca, odbudowany przez Imperium. Najpierw pozbywa się syna i jego żony - których uważa za zdrajców, później zostaje pokonany przez rangersów, a następnie zniszczony przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda, a na sam koniec zostaje zniewolony przez Dark Spectera i przez to ginie od fali energetycznej Zordona Królowa Machina Królowa Machina (ang. Queen Machina) jest Królową Mechanicznego Imperium. Ma męża Króla Mondo i dwóch synów: Księcia Gasketa i Księcia Sprocketa. Jest łagodna i daje rady Królowi Mondo. Po pokonaniu Króla Mondo i kogów przez Rangersów, zostaje wygnana przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda, a na sam koniec zostaje zniewolona przez Dark Spectera i przez to ginie od fali energetycznej Zordona Książę Sprocket Książę Sprocket (ang. Prince Sprocket) jest księciem Mechanicznego Imperium. Jest synem Króla Mondo i Królowej Machiny oraz młodszym bratem Księcia Gasketa. Według Rodziców się nadaje na zastępcę ojca. Po pokonaniu Króla Mondo i kogów przez rangersów, zostaje wygnany przez Ritę Odrazę i Lorda Zedda, a na sam koniec zostaje zniewolony przez Dark Spectera i przez to ginie od fali energetycznej Zordona. Był pierwszym złym dzieckiem w historii Power Rangers. Klank Klank jest lokajem Mechanicznego Imperium. Uczestniczy w wielu walkach rangersów. Po pokonaniu Króla Mondo i kogów przez rangersów, zostaje wygnany przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda, a na sam koniec zostaje zniewolony przez Dark Spectera i przez to ginie od fali energetycznej Zordona Orbus Orbus jest lokajem Mechanicznego Imperium. Jest najmniejszym członkiem imperium, ale powiększa potwory. Zawsze trzyma się Klanka. Po pokonaniu Króla Mondo i kogów przez rangersów, zostaje wygnany przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda, a na sam koniec zostaje zniewolony przez Dark Spectera i przez to ginie od fali energetycznej Zordona Louie Kaboom Louie Kaboom jest potworem stworzonym przez Ritę Repulsę i Lorda Zedda. Jego zadanie było podbicie Mechanicznego Imperium. Po podbiciu walczy z Rangersami i ginie przez Super Zeo Ultrazord. Książę Gasket Książę Gasket(ang. Prince Gasket) jest Księciem Mechanicznego Imperium. Jest synem Króla Mondo i Królowej Machiny oraz starszym bratem Księcia Sprocketa. Któregoś dnia uciekł od Imperium i ożenił się z Archeriną. Powrócił po latach, by zająć miejsce ojca. Po pokonaniu przez Rangersów on i Archerina zostali wysłani gdzieś przez Ojca. Archerina Archerina jest żoną Księcia Gasketa i Córka króla Aradona, śmiertelnego wroga Króla Mondo. Wraz z Księciem Gasketem chcieli zająć miejsce Króla Mondo. Po pokonaniu przez Rangersów ona i Książę Gasket zostaje wysłany gdzieś przez Króla Mondo. Kogi Kogi (ang. Cogs) to roboty, które od lat służą Mechanicznemu Imperium. Są koloru srebrnego, a głowy brązowego. Strzelają z oczów i mają piki, które też strzelają (odc. Na zawsze czerwony) Myśliwce Myśliwce to pojazdy sterujące przez Kogów. strzelają z niebieskimi promieniami, a nawet jak miniguny. Mogą latać. Wielkie Statki Wielkie Statki to pojazdy przypominające śruby. Latają po orbicie. Jeden taki statek może pomieścić 70 myśliwców(odc. Another Song and Dance, Forever Red). Generałowie Po zniszczeniu Mechanicznego imperium Przez Falę energetyczną Zordona Generałowie(Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon i Tezzla) i Armia Kogów przeżyli i postanowili dokończyć to, co zaczął Król Mondo. Odkryli, że w księżycu został zakopany Wężowiec Lorda Zedda i postanowili wykopać, ale 10 czerwonych rangersów przeszkodzili i na zawsze ich likwidują. Venjix Venjix jest liderem "niedobitków". jest koloru czarnego, na głowie ma czół-ki (nie wiadomo po co), a na rękach ma pazury. Walczył z Jasonem i Cole, ale przeżył i uruchomił Wężowiec, ale został zniszczony przez Cole i jego Wild Force Rider. Przeżył, więc postanowił stworzyć nowe Mechaniczne Imperium Gerrok Gerrok jest zastępcą Venjixa. Jest zielony, ma kleszcze na głowie(nie wiadomo po co) i kleszcze na nadgarstku służące jako broń. Walczył z Tommym i Wesem, ale ostatecznie ginie od Zeo Flying Power Kick Tommy'ego. Stellon Stellon jest najsłabszym Generałem. Jest koloru niebieskiego i miotacz koloru pomarańczowego. Walczył z Carterem i Androsem i zostaje pokonany. Automon Automon jest generałem, który jest pomarańczowy, ma niebieski miecz na nadgarstku służąca jako broń. Walczył z TJ i leo i ginie od TJ-a. Tezzla Tezzla jest jedyną kobietą-generałem. Jest biała, a jej broń to sztylety. Walczyła z Eric'em i Aurico i zostaje pokonana. Armia Venjixa Po całkowitemu zniszczeniu Mechanicznego Imperium, Generał Venjix, który przeżył wybuch Wężowca Lorda Zedda postanawia stworzyć nowe Mechaniczne Imperium, Które ma dokończyć działanie Króla Mondo i Królowej Machiny, czyli podbić wszechświat. Ze względu na to, że Ziemia stawiała silny opór postanowiono wymyślić nowy plan. Venjix w ciągu trzech lat wywołał na Ziemi globalny chaos przejmując kontrolę nad wszystkimi sieciami komunikacji,oraz internetem.Ludzkość po tak długim czasie terroru zamierza zmienić swój los.W tajemnicy zostaje powołany oddział Power Rangers RPM (Racing Performace Machine),którego zadaniem jest zniszczenie Venjix'a oraz obalenie jego nowego Mechanicznego Imperium. Wszyscy zostaną unicestwieni wraz z bazą rangersów. Shifter Shifter jest Wspólnikiem Venjixa. Jest współodpowiedzialny za odtworzenie Mechanicznego Imperium. Crunch Crunch jest Zastępcą Shiftera I Venjixa. Tenaya 7 Tenaya 7 jest asystentką Shiftera I Venjixa. Grinders Grinders to nowi żołnierze Venjixa. To ulepszona i silniejsza wersja Cogów Kategoria:Wrogowie